Piezoelectric inkjet printheads use piezoelectric actuators that change shape to generate pressure pulses inside ejection chambers to force fluid out through nozzles. Rex circuits are often used to carry electrical signals to the printheads to drive the piezoelectric actuators.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.